Talk:Sight Beyond Sight
Thundercat's reference I suppose? Janl 19:53, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :That's my guess RossMM 18:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Now that we know where it's from, we just need a use for it. I have yet to see a primary Ritualist who really cares about not being blinded... 149.169.109.183 19:20, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Dang, I was going to make that comment! Because I totally agree, most useless skill ever (alright, there might be some as bad as this one, but this is seriously useless.) I'm trying to think of any way this can be slightly feasible, but definitely not with a 20 second recharge. VegJed 22:26, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Use this, Guided Weapon and Spirit's Strength and you've got yourself an unblindable, unblockable Rt damage dealer!11!! Um, yes, it's useless, apart from showing off to fellow Thundercats fans by using CTRL. RossMM 01:46, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not by a long shot. It would actually make a wand a worthwile weapon for damage dealing. Add Nightmare and Splinter Weapon, and that will own. Or use a spear with a Rit focus. Loads of damage, and the focuse bonus. My Rit is going to go Rt/P to try this when Nightfall launches.193.61.111.50 07:26, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Well 5 sec of blindness immunity is all my warrior needs to get my adrenaline spike off. This skill is gold. --Spura 05:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :This doesn't actually cure blindness, does it? ::Echo/Mending just met it's match : Sight Beyond Sight/Signet of Midnight. 12.181.68.234 22:09, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, this should cure blindness. It says you cannot be blinded, that is different to 'you cannot be inflicted with blindness'. And if you can't be blinded, you're obviously sighted.(Terra Xin 10:22, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :::: Obviously, this needs to be tested and confirmed. Does casting this removes any blindness already on you? Judging from it's 1/4 second cast time, I say it does. Lightblade 17:42, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Would make pretty good use for a Dervish or Assassin, I'd imagine. - Entheos Geon 22:12, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Pity it's in Spawning Power. --Ufelder 02:58, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Extend Enchantments IMO. You can keep it up permanently --Fleming 03:54, 29 April 2007 (CDT) even if it is in spawning power, it's still usable to rit secondaries. Obviously in PvE you need a little more than 5 seconds. But in PvP 5 seconds is plenty of time to get off your adrenal spike, or pressure a monk. :Yeah but you'll need to guess when you're going to get blinded, with a pretty high accuracy, you could "counter" Ineptitude maybe? Miss it, and you can cast this as much as you want and you still stay blinded. This is rubbish, just use condition removal. If they just made ritualists immune to blind as an innate ability that would be cool, after all they cover their eyes anyway (or are those headpieces really see through?). Echokin 22:54, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ritualists have a third eye :P. You wouldn't need to time it, you just throw it on you with any possibility that you could become blinded. As I stated above, this should cure blindness, and also make you immune to it for the duration.(Terra Xin 10:22, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) I just thought, this plus Signet of Midnight, but then I thought, it really doesn't matter. Assassinman 01:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one who thinks that this is obviously meant to be combined with Spirit's Strength? --Silk Weaker 03:57, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Put it on a Dervish, destroy Spirit Nukers in Random Arenas. Without Shadowsong blinding you, you can kill th other spirits quickly.144.32.128.119 12:30, 4 December 2006 (CST) I love Rt/W combo, as before they could get blinded or whatever then put up Vengeful Was Khanhei until it wore off but now with this i can put this up and continue to beat on them, much less with Spirit's Strength or Weapon of Fury --Spark Just had the idea for this skill a couple of days ago And now I find out it already exists ;) It kind of fits with the whole "Ritualists being blind" notion that was source for some speculation before the Factions release. Considering this, it even makes sense that it is in Spawning Power. DeepSearch 04:57, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Or continues to point out the whole 'blind' thing has been goofy, now the blind can't be blinded --CKaz 16:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) Togo and yijo aren't blind-and they're ritualists. I think this notion originally came up only because Aeson (The shing jea henchmen) was born blind, but other than that ritualists can see.--69.159.26.108 15:20, 6 June 2007 (CDT) sorry didnt log in =P--Zyc 15:21, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah when you take off Ritualist's headpieces they clearly aren't blind, I just don't understand why they'd cover their eyes up out of choice... — Hyperion` // talk 20:39, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::"They hood their eyes to better commune with spirits that grant power and protection." From Ritualist. --Kale Ironfist 21:10, 19 August 2007 (CDT) not blind or attack through blind? does this skill negate the condition, or simply allow you to ignore the condition? Fragility? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:43, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :For 8...18 seconds, you cannot be Blinded. That implied we can't be blinded. Like if someone used blinding flash, nothing would happen. The article says if we are blinded at the time you use this skill. So, the former. M s4 20:53, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Considering Avatar of Melandru still gets hit by Fragility, I'm assuming the same thing (as AoM) until I can test it out. --Kale Ironfist 21:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::See Avatar of Melandru. Frag does still work, just a little differently. - Krowman (talk • ) 21:25, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Also, it is worded differently. AoM says you are UNAFFECTED. Not that you cannot not be affected by conditions. It means they work on you, you just ignore them. This totally gets rid of the possibility of being applied to you--Cursed Condemner 19:57, 5 June 2007 (CDT). wow that was weird, don't know why font is messed up. anyone who knows why can change if it bugs them. :::::Krowman's signature is (was, perhaps) screwed up. --Fyren 21:50, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Cures Blindness I feel like this needs to be mentioned in the discussion page :Taken from notes: "This spell removes blindness if you are already affected by it." --Gimmethegepgun 21:15, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Update - Wednesday January 23 Sight Beyond Sight: reverted duration back to 8..20 seconds. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.100.88.33 ( ) }. :Pretty please with sugar on top slap 4 ~'s after your posts. As for the revert: It's fine spirit's strength rits haven't been used to anything else anyway and it's a decent duration still. Seb2net 19:24, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Why? any idea?--80.42.231.135 19:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) This skill is basicly used only for Spirit's Strenght and SS' attribute is Spawning Power. I always prefered using Wielder's Remedy, so even If I was blinded I rewned my weapon spell and removed the condition. It also enabeled me to remove condition on others and to remove myself any condition. Moreover I could remove a lot of conditions on myself with Vital Weapon with the 2 seconds recharge. So there goes cripple and weakness. Big Bow 01:15, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I see sins every once in awhile running a/rt with this for spikes. Maybe they figured it would of been used a lot more from that buff?--Alari 01:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sight Beyond Sight is overshadowed by Wielder's Remedy for main Rits, it's more for a secondary profession so-called "unlinked" skill.Big Bow 04:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... I thought ritualists were blind anyway. =) Blah10 1:50 5 August 2008 :Only Aeson. The rest tie cloth over their faces, silly nubs. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::They have a blindfold to better connect themselves to the spirit world and enhance their third eye.DrJamming 17:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Trivia This is most certainly not a 'Thundercats' Reference, the term Sight Beyond Sight is used daily by spiritualists in real life, so you might as well say the Triva is "A phrase commonly used by spiritualists".DrJamming 17:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC)